SPEAR HEARTZ 119 : Switch Member
SS (Sound Set) : One Piece Grand Adventure Soundtrack - Skypea (Survival) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXFzySXHPS0&list=PLFCEC31187A23D55A) sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius XD!!! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): - Sebelumnya, perang antara aliansi Sahara Dezzert + Central + DOLLARS K. melawan aliansi Knightdom of Aristocrat + Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade, dan diganggu oleh para Majin lokal. Hampir seluruh petinggi lawan dikalahkan, pertarungan ditutup dengan kemenangan Kevin serta Van melawan Golden Knight Necro Mario dan Tactician Arthur Rosenburg. Ingatan Niina pun kembali akibat ter-trigger kenangan Sumit yang tersegel didalam Quantum Rose. Diakhir, Ix, Baqi, dan Skull datang untuk menangkap Necro dan membawanya ke Purgatory Jail, untuk bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan terhadap organisasi lainnya. Sedangkan bawahannya tidak terkena sanksi karena pada awalnya mereka dipaksa mengikuti perintah Necro. Lalu… malam hari dimeriahkan dengan pesta di Taj Ulbadd, disana Kevin menginvite Andry Fernando Ramses, raja SD… dan Bella Rafika… Equitem dan Head-Mercenary JLMB untuk bergabung kedalam DK! Pesta masih berlangsung, semua petinggi dari berbagai faksi kecuali KoA berkumpul dan bersenda gurau di malam penuh makna Taj Ulbadd tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kegembiraan kemenangan perang itu, tiba-tiba Kevin mengajak Andry dan Bella untuk bergabung ke DK. Semua orang kaget mendengar pernyataan itu dan terdiam sejenak. Taj Ulbadd, Baghdad Market. Malam hari…. Andry : ha? Ane? *menunjuk wajahnya. Bella : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Aku memang bilang butuh bantuan, tapi bukan berarti akan gabung 0_0!!! *kaget. Kevin : wehehehehe, gimana? *mengelus hidungnya. Ast : ayo gabung aja Bel :D! Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade bisa diserahkan pada Lumen kan? Lagipula kloningan Skillnya pasti gak jauh-jauh beda ama aslinya :3 Van : plus… kalau dia benar-benar butuh bantuan, akan lebih mudah kalau ia didekat kita…. *baru bangun tidur. Ast : nah, itu! Dan sepertinya masih banyak hal misterius tentangmu yang belum diketahui, ane ingin mengetahuinya :3 Bella : aduh, gimana ya… Lumen memang memenuhi kualifikasi, tapi apa JLMB bisa bertahan tanpaku? Satsuki : ka-kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana Bel! Kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri kok -_-! Vivian : ngfuuuu~ Mercenary-Mercenary ditempatmu bukan Battler kacangan lho. Kami kan sudah kau bimbing *senyum. Otto : udah! Gabung aja sono ama DK! Hot! Fire!! Oven!!! Jangan lupa kirim salam ama DD! Angga : iya, kirim salam ama senior! Bella : mi-minna…. *terharu. Lumen : nona Bella *mendekati Bella. Bella : Lumen, bisakah kau…. ? Lumen : um, ya… untuk saat-saat seperti inilah. Aku eksis di Earth, aku tidak akan membiarkan peringkat JLMB turun dari papan peringkat Pro Org. Dan aku akan selalu memberikan servis terbaik pada klien yang menyewa jasa Mercenary kita *faint smile. Bella : uuuuuuuuu~! Jangan buat aku sedih dong, apaan sih T_T! *guling-guling #PLAKS. Lumen : ayo! Bertualanglah dan saksikan kebesaran Earth! Buat ibumu Dilivia bangga! *GREB (menjabat tangan Bella). Bella : ya! Ok, aku akan bergabung dengan DOLLARS J.! JLMB kuserahkan padamu! Lumen : semoga berhasil. Bella : kau juga…. Beck : DOLLARS J.? apaan tuh -_-9 Bella : lho? DOLLARS Jek kan? #PLAKS. Beck : jiah -_-! Van : hooo, jadi sekarang cool jokesku ada saingan *geram #PLAKS. Dr. Oreki : doktahahahaha! Bisa ngelawak jugak gadis manis ini! Bella : senang berkenalan dengan anda semua, nama saya Bella Rafika *JLEB (menancapkan Excalibernya di tanah). Mulai hari ini, akan menjadi “Guardian Knight” DOLLARS K. … Level 54, mantan Silver Knight KoA. Saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya sampai DK mewujudkan ambisinya kelak, bochswa *bersimpuh di tanah ala Knight #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : OU! Welcome to DOLLARS!!! *pumped up. Bella : senang bekerja dengan anda semua, sebagai seorang ksatria dan seorang wanita. Please take care of me…. *bangkit. Ast : akhirnya nambah populasi ceweknya :3 Andry : *hendak kabur. Beck : hoy! Mau kemana?! *nangkap gerakan Andry pake Hawk Eyes. Andry : sial…. *balik lagi sambil males-malesan. Arlank : anak ana Andry…. *terdiam. Kevin : Andry, bagaimana? Andry : aku mau sama cemuanya, ama ayah, ama temen-temen, gak mau pisah *anak-anak tua mode ON #PLAKS. Beck : serius woy -_- *siapin golok. Andry : okok, begini… Kevin, kau tahu kan posisiku disini. Kevin : ya, raja. Andry : dan tentunya kau juga tahu tanggung jawabku. Kevin : ya ya tau. Andry : lalu kenapa ngajak??? Kevin : nggak boleh? Andry : jiah! Lho, sepatu ane hilang sebelah! *melihat kaki kirinya. Kevin : *memutar-mutar sepatu Andry, sulap…. *mengembalikan sepatunya. Andry : aaaaah! Bikin kaget aja, sompret! *make sepatunya lagi #PLAKS. Kevin : yah, aku tahu kau raja yang ingin memperbaiki negerimu. Tapi… aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu dibandingkan orang-orang lainnya dari negerimu, seakan-akan jiwamu sama seperti anggota DK lainnya meski kau bukan anggota DK. Andry berpikir sejenak…. Andry : …. (Though) : sebenarnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia. Dibanding dapat bertarung dengan nama DOLLARS K.!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Arlank : ana, ibhumu fasyti akan langsyung syetuju jikalau ia masyih hidup. Tafi, ana…. *GREB (mengepalkan tangannya). Seth : saya, saya senang asal raja Andry senang! Imcak : mbe~ pergilah mbe~! Alibaba : Imcak ngomong, terakhir kali entah berapa tahun yang lalu…. Galan : kalau kau memang mau pergi, silahkan saja, tapi harus ada penggantimu. Yusuf : ane count out, ane harus mengatur roda perdagangan negeri! Ngahahahaha! Roadrunner : kuk…. (Translate: let me become the king, you madafaka!) #PLAKS. Andry : ayah…. ? Adam : kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi raja baru disini #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Beck : YES! WOOOHOOOOOOOO! FUCK YEA! #PLAKS. Adam : jiah, nanti kangen! Arlank : afa ente funya fengalaman? *melirik Adam. Adam : dulu aku ‘pernah’ menjadi raja yang baik. Meski diakhir-akhir menjadi agak stress akibat kematian istriku, aku tidak punya penyesalan lagi… karena pemimpin KoA yang membayar Sniper untuk membunuh istriku sudah ditangkap *menutup matanya. Arlank : Andry? ente syerius? Andry : iya dunks #PLAKS. Arlank : ok, lakukan syesyukamu… fastikan ente jangan mati ditengah-tengah ferjalanan! Adam : ya, pergilah Andry. Aku tidak cocok di DK, menurutku. Kevin : senang bisa berteman denganmu Adam-san, meski tidak terlalu lama! Ast : selamat Adam-san :D Arlank : mulai hari ini kau adalah raja baru…. Kelima Sand Coffin General dan prajurit serta warga Taj Ulbadd lainnya membungkuk didepan Adam, raja keempat SD. Andry hanya bisa berbad-pokerface ria, karena tidak dapat melanjutkan tugasnya walau telah menjadi raja yang baik. Pesta terhenti sebentar, tapi sepertinya mereka melupakan dua orang yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri…. Andry : selamat bergabung! *menjabat tangan Kevin. Kevin : seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu -_-. Samuel : AH! Kami permisi pulang dulu ya, ayo Kuuga…. Kuuga : ayo…. *bangkit. Samuel : dilain waktu, kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu lagi. Di usia ke 105 tahun ini aku ingin menikmati masa tua tapi badan mudaku, ahahahaha! Selamat tinggal, Sumit dan yang lainnya *pergi bersama Kuuga. Mw : kalau begitu, kami juga pergi. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal lebih lama *bangkit. Knowledge : selamat Adam! Pastikan kau tidak menghancurkan negeri ini seperti Vizier Kingdom dulu! Adam : akan kuingat itu. Knowledge : gyahahahahahaha! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! *pergi bersama Mw. Ast : ohya, Roadrunner gimana 0_o? Adam : dia masih terluka, alangkah baiknya kalau dia mau tinggal disini saja. Roadrunner : kuk! *mengangguk. Ast : yahhhhhhh, tapi okelah :3, jangan ngeyel ya RR. Roadrunner : kuko?! (Translate: the fuck you’re talking to?!) #PLAKS. = Sumit dan Niina mojok dan hendak mengatakan kata perpisahan, anggota DK yang lainnya (kecuali Van yang tidur) mengintip dari balik salah satu rumah didekat situ. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang mau mereka lakukan ditempat sepi dan gelap tsb. Terlihat Sumit dan Niina sedang berpegangan tangan, dan seperti hendak berciuman (terlihat begitu dari jauh). Kevin : *DEGH DEGH DEGH (nervous). Beck : kenapa kau yang nervous -_-?! *geplak Kevin. Ast : cium! Cium!! Cium!!! #PLAKS. Dr. Oreki : mantap lek, enak tenan #PLAKS. Andry : wah, ana mau juga dong *mengemut jempolnya #PLAKS. Sumit : Niina…. Niina : Sumit-sama…. Sumit : *SNIFF SNIFF (mencium bau DK). Tunggu, ada seseorang! *DRAP DRAP (mendekati balik rumah). Kevin : GYAHH!!! *kaget. Sumit : ternyata kalian, somplak! Ast : hahaha, pulanya kami hampir mati penasaran. Sumit : … Kevin, aku ingin mengajukan suatu permohonan. Kevin : ya…. Apa itu? Sumit : izinkan Niina bergabung dengan DK. Kevin : ok. All : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! GITU AJA?! Kevin : maunya gimana lagi?! Cingcong dulu?! Sumit : thanks! Kau akan kuberi gratis satu kopian buku kumpulan kata-kata mutiaraku! Kevin : nggak butuh -_-/! Niina : terimakasih, tapi tolong jangan dekat-dekat aku. Kecuali Sumit-sama, cowok lainnya mati aja, drown and die maggots #PLAKS. Kevin : *okay. Beck : dafuq!!! Ketusnya ngalah-ngalahin ane, apa-apaan nih cewek :v?! Niina : haaaa? Got a problem… spoiled fucking brat? *memelototi Beck. Beck : *BRRRRRRR (gemetaran). Andry : terimakasih atas usaha membangun sifat karaktermu *membungkuk #PLAKS. Dr. Oreki : ngeri mak! Kevin : ugh, tambah satu lagi cewek seram. Padahal Ast saja sudah sangat menyeramkan…. *menjauh. Niina : Sumit-sama… jaga aku ya *memeluk tangan Sumit. Sumit : oke! Beck (Though) : tipe cewek maniak… dan sadist. Niina : ok, mulai hari ini aku keluar dari KoA tanpa bilang-bilang ama mereka! #PLAKS, bercanda… besok tolong antar aku kesana ya yowa. Ast : sip piri~! Niina : mohon kerjasamanya Astrella :D, aku… Fujisaki Niina. Mantan JudgeKnight Knightdom of Aristocrat, seorang Witch dengan 2 Special Magic. Dilatih keras dalam penggunaan Magic oleh para Cendekiawan dulu. Juga pernah menjadi ketua escort kerajaan selama 2 tahun *membungkuk. Kevin : OU! Selamat datang! Niina : aku tidak bicara padamu, fuck. Kevin : *okay. Andry : ana juga mau! Ana mantan raja Sahara Dezzert, dan juga mantan Penyamun. Pengguna Sand Magic, dan dijuluki Ksatria Padang Pasir… mohon jangan bully ana kk #PLAKS. All : UDAH TAHU. Andry : *ngambek. Kevin : yah, untuk sekarang kita bermalam dulu… besok baru bergerak kembali ke DOLLARS HQ. Sebelumnya pamitan dengan Adam dan SD… lalu ke KoA untuk mengantar Bella serta Niina mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sip? All : sip~ = DK pun bermalam di Taj Ulbadd. Lalu… paginya mereka bangun dan segera mandi, sarapan, berkemas-kemas. Dan hendak kembali ke markas mereka di Little Sea… Lucror Castle, DOLLARS HQ. Astrella pergi ke Lobby dan bertemu dengan Arlank yang juga baru bangun, ia ingin mengonfirmasi Reward DK atas Request yang telah diselesaikan. Ast : jadi? Aliansinya sah? Arlank : ya, DOLLARS K. mulai syekarang bheraliansyi dengan Sahara Dezzert. Syebhenarnya kami ingin membherikan lebhih, tafi melihat kehilangan kami akibhat ferang itu tidak mungkin. Ast : no prob, ohiya. Adam-san mana ya? Ah, maksudku raja Adam :3 Adam : disini *TAP TAP (mendekati Ast dan Arlank). Kevin : yo, nyem nyem… disini masih pagi udah panas ya *garuk-garuk kepala. Sumit : si Van masih ngorok *ngangkut Van. Van : *GROOOOOOOOOOOOOK (tidur). Beck : akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari si ayah menyebalkan :v Adam : BECK! Kita harus berpisah T_T!!! Beck : hush hush! Dr. Oreki : berangkat sekarang? Niina : aku siap, aku siap *gaya spongebob #PLAKS. Bella : bochswa, pagi. Andry : pagi, sebagai mantan raja aku merasa seperti orang yang terlahir kembali. Kevin : Adam-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Adam : kau juga. Arlank : Andry… jangan lufa bhawa bhaju hangat. Andry : udah pak! Kevin : kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Kami pasti akan kembali ke negeri pasir ini lain waktu! Arlank : kami akan menunggu syaat itu…. DK pun meninggalkan Sahara Dezzert, setelah berpamitan dengan Arlank beserta Sand Coffin General lainnya. Warga-warga, dan para Sugra yang pandangannya terhadap raja sudah berubah. Sistem Kasta pun dihapuskan dari regulasi Negara. Para Penyamun juga menangisi kepergiaan DK, tak lupa para Pedagang dan Pengawal Istana… apalagi Yusuf yang dagangannya belum dibeli. Setelah itu mereka melewati Red Sand dan menuju ke Grimmsby Forest, dan akhirnya sampai ke Balmung Burg. Didepan gerbang kota mereka disambut oleh pandangan sinis para warga dan Knight, sampai menuju kedepan Knight Fortress. Dimana para JudgeKnight serta Nightmare telah menunggu kedatangan Bella serta Niina…. Nightmare : jadi ini keputusan terakhirmu? Silver Knight, Bella? Bella : … ya, aku tidak punya penyesalan. Nightmare : begitu… pemimpin kita memang sudah tidak ada, seorang ksatria harus bekerja dibawah seorang pemimpin. Keputusan yang bijak untuk bergabung dengan DK. Kau juga Niina…. *melirik Niina. Niina : baik. Nightmare : fuuuhhh, itu saja. Kalian boleh pergi…. Niina : ayo kita pergi. Sumit : begitu saja? Niina : yaaaa. Bella : …. *balik badan. Boy n Shion : …. *memandangi mereka dengan pandangan sinis. Gregorius : … bah. Van (Though) : aku tidak melihat Arthur…. *celingak-celinguk. Mereka hampir sampai di pintu keluar, tiba-tiba Bella berhenti dan meneteskan air mata…. Bella : kalau…. Nightmare : ng? Boy : mau apa lagi dia? Bella : kalau kelak nanti kita berjumpa kembali…. Gregorius : …. ??? Bella : maukah kalian masih menganggapku sebagai teman?! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Nightmare : hahahahaha, dasar bodoh. Formasi!!! All : *membungkuk bersama-sama. Nightmare : NONA BELLA! MAAFKAN KAMI!!!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Bella : *tersenyum lebar, SA-SAMPAI JUMPA!!! TEMAN-TEMAN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nightmare : sampai jumpa, Silver Maiden!!! Pertahankan kilau silvermu!!! Boy : hati-hati, jangan sampai mati! Gunakan Talentmu! Shion : satu bait pu- *disela Gregorius. Gregorius : DIAM! Jangan rusak suasananya Shion! Kevin : perlu sapu tangan? Bella : tidak, aku tidak punya rasa penyesalan lagi… ayo pergi. Mereka pasti… akan bangkit lagi dari keterpurukan, dan akan menjadi Negara Knight sejati. Lalu… mereka pun meninggalkan negeri Knight tsb, dan kembali ke DOLLARS HQ. Sesampainya disana, Kevin dkk memperkenalkan Andry, Bella, dan Niina kepada yang lainnya. Dan menjelaskan alasan kepergian Adam dari DOLLARS K., tiba-tiba Bella teringat akan sesuatu… sesuatu yang penting… yang ia lupakan karena sibuk urusan perang. DOLLARS HQ, Yard…. Ast : hm? Ada apa Bella-chan 0_o? Bella : mereka melihatnya, dua agen IWS dan Officer Government itu…. Ast : Ix dan Baqi 0_o? emangnya napa? Bella : seorang Equitem tidak boleh bekerja dibawah orang lain. Selama ini yang mereka tahu aku adalah Head-Mercenary Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade. Sekarang mereka tahu aku juga bekerja dibawah Necro… rapat Equitem akan diadakan 2 hari dari sekarang. Ke-8 anggota Equitem harus hadir kali ini… karena keempat petinggi utama Government juga akan hadir. Ast : dan…. Itu berarti? Bella : jabatanku akan dicabut #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TOO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction